The First Time
by Spirit of the Moon
Summary: NARUSAKUSASU A series of interconnected oneshots, showing how the members of Team 7 became more then friends through their firsts. First kiss, day together, loss and more. How camaraderie became love among shinobi. Yaoi and Het. lovin'
1. Feeling It

"The First Time"

T

NARUSAKUSASU-Implied beginnings of a threesome relationship, not a love triangle.

Warning: ONE-SHOT, little fluffy.

A/N Well I wrote one, now I'm writing more… I got this idea. It's all about firsts. You'll see.

Feeling it

The first time Sakura felt it she didn't know she did. It was a little bit like a close sudden friendship feeling that should've tipped her off anyway, but it didn't. It had just been so simple. A little mission, something under their skills that they weren't, for once, complaining about. Watching Naruto and Sasuke argue, watching Kakashi-sensei not do a thing but chuckle behind his volume of Icha Icha, it had all seemed so simple. And it had been heartwarming in a new and wonderful way. Watching Naruto's blue eyes squeeze shut in indignation, and Sasuke, just minutely, roll his own onyx.

And she had continued to watch them, as they walked with their teacher dawdling to the point all were sure they would be extremely late. She'd eventually was pulled into it too. In a manner almost as if the two boys were not keen on leaving her out. By the time it was ending, and the sun was setting and bathing every one of them in warm yellow-orange light, Sakura could place exactly the reason the scene was so decidedly heartwarming. It felt like a family outing. In a strange kinda way, of course. The arguing was simple, none too harsh nor the topic too dire. And the actual physical part of their fight, were simple swipes at each other that were hardly an attack at all.

Yes, the first time Sakura saw it, she saw it as they were a family, and for a young new kunoichi, that was the best beginning there was.

Sasuke first felt it after a fight, when Sakura was starting to help patch him up, despite his protest. It was when Naruto, with no prompting and decidedly no reason, began to help her. If it hadn't been for Kakashi standing nearby, approving of the new assessment he was getting of their ability to work together, he would have smacked Naruto and left Sakura right there. But he stayed still, and waited it out trying to ignore the feelings he was getting.

Oh, yes he was trying to ignore it. It was a strange feeling, much like something he hadn't felt since his clan's death. To feel Sakura's soft fingers wrapping bandages, and Naruto's fumbling with the others was new in a way. He could almost imagine it was like the first time his mother had allowed him to "help" wrap up simple training wounds Itachi had gotten. Only Itachi hadn't been really brooding as they did so, he'd been giving his own version of encouragement to the younger Sasuke. And before the now hardened, feature avenger could really think about it he's started to instruct Naruto in a very simple fashion, it's not the warm tone that his brother had used, but it was much different than his normal tone. And after the initial faltering by both, everything works out, and you can even see the progress of Naruto on the bandages Sasuke wears.

The first time Sasuke felt it, he tried to ignore it and the memories it conjured, but in the end, he still wondered about it at night.

When Naruto felt it, the last of the three, he nearly stopped slurping his miso ramen into his mouth. His teammates took it as choking, and properly admonished him for eating so fast, per usual. And then they talked about his ramen habit, Naruto just barely listened enough to know when his input was needed, and to give out his indignant shouts at the right moments. On a good note, he didn't choke, or appear to choke, again. He just watched Sasuke eat in his silence and listened to Sakura chat softly.

He began to realize that this was something he had always felt was missing. This was something he never wanted to end. It was gentle, it was nice, and it was perfect in its own strange way that left Sasuke rolling his eyes at the blonde and Sakura laughing in a soft, quiet, feminine way. Naruto liked it, a lot. So much that he used all his crafty wiles to get Sakura to get another bowl when she said she was finished, and to get Sasuke to stay where he was and eat again too. In fact, it wasn't until the passing of their jonin sensei that the other two left, Sakura with a little yell of despair at the time and Sasuke with his nonchalant way. Naruto left with a strange idea of what he felt, and a goal of getting them to go to Ichiraku again.

Naruto's first understanding made him wonder, and kept him wondering for a long while, but he took it as it came, and held on like only an orphan can.

In the end, when they first felt it, none understood it. But it was there, and it influenced everything that happened, and everything that was to come.

OWARI

First, I want to say that each one-shot will be connected. Second is if you have an idea for a "first" give me the idea and I could use it, with credit to the person of course. It's strange, I never thought I could write this pairing, but maybe I can in the sweet fluffy way.


	2. Unnamed But There

"The First Time"

T

NARUSAKUSASU-Implied beginnings of a threesome relationship, not a love triangle.

Warning: ONE-SHOT, little fluffy.

Unnamed But There

Naruto is known as an idiot, people believe that he knows little and most things are done by dumb luck. Certainly his teammates, and maybe even Kakashi-sensei, would attest to that. But he was smart in his own, quite unique, way. He quickly found the feeling for his teammates to be quite normal. Despite having very rarely had the warmth of a constant loving family, no offense to Iruka-sensei who certainly tried, he realized with happiness that Sasuke and Sakura – most definitely Sakura at that time – were his most precious people.

Yes, it took his fight with Gaara of the Sand to figure this, but once he did this was very important to him. They, including his teachers, were the first he could feel were really important to him, and he wasn't in trouble by announcing it. Sasuke was his rival, and that was something that actually couldn't be explained with just that word, the happenings in the Land Of Waves had made definition by one word impossible. Sakura was the love of his current young life, something Sasuke – just barely – was edging in on.

He was hesitant to name it; he wasn't good at those things. And he had so little experience in the field he was treading into. The Nine-tailed Fox laughed at him for this, but if he was to dare, he'd call it the beginnings of a very different love. After all, he had never fit those normal restrictions; he didn't find it so strange. It just felt so good.

Sasuke is not an idiot; anyone- venomously – would defend that aspect of him to the death. But feeling and knowing that there was something for Sakura was strange in and of itself, but when Naruto became part of it too, he wasn't sure what to think. In the fight with Gaara, as Sakura was pinned to a tree all because he had drawn on the power of the curse seal, there had been a little click. He'd wanted to save her, though was it only for guilt or because the pink haired kunoichi had actually grown on him? Possible. Okay, quite possible, if he mulled it over for a while.

It was feelings for Naruto that threw him. And those feelings didn't really truly show to him, until the dobe left the village with the Sannin Jaraiya. And Itachi showed up. Running to the outpost town was bad enough, but then having search for the dobe and the perverted toad sage as worse. Running between the hotels and down the packed streets, passing so many people knowing Itachi could be anyway or even with Naruto. All the people who had no idea about Naruto and the white haired man, it was frustrating for the Uchiha survivor. When he opened the door and it wasn't Naruto answering it. The worry and ….fear….was enough to force the coming of terms.

He didn't want to say it was love. No, by the promise he'd made to kill his brother, he wouldn't call his feelings for his teammates that. But it was borderline. It was toeing the line. If Itachi hadn't ruined his abilities at perceiving his own emotions, he might have crossed that line.

In all reality it scared Sakura at first. She loved Sasuke; with all her heart she loved Sasuke. Naruto was her friend that was sure, now that circumstances had changed some. But she was quick to change her mind on something's. What she felt for Naruto wasn't the same love she had for Sasuke, no; it was a different love at a smaller degree. That was for sure.

So it didn't feel the same when she brought the sweet dumplings to Sasuke and then Naruto. No it was not the same feeling that she got from the idea of providing the both with something nice to eat after all that had happened. And it wasn't the same thing she felt the next time she was in both their companies. It was something different completely. Yes it was.

But while she was in a portion of denial about the feelings being the same, she knew she loved both Sasuke and Naruto. One was her crush; the other was a friend she had grown to count on in _certain _situations. But she loved them like a teammate could at all times, really. And she was going to go with this.

None wanted to call it full and true love for _both_ of the other two, but they were there, for the most part. It would only take a matter of time, and certain _events_, to change their minds on this.

OWARI

Sorry there's still not a lot of talking, but that'll show up later. Soon this will turn a little a/u of course, but I need to see some more episodes to know when to change it. So far Sasuke is just fightin' Itachi for the first time. If you have suggestions for "firsts" or when to turn a/u, let me know.

Please Review!!


	3. Broken Night

-1"The First Time"

T

NARUSAKUSASU-Implied beginnings of a threesome relationship, not a love triangle.

Warning: maybe some OOC and some mild discrepancies with the real plot…..angst 'stead of fluffs…

Broken Night

It was all in her head. Perfect and planned like everything else…..she'd scream, she would cry, she would beg and she would plead, trying, trying to do the thing she knew was impossible….the thought she knew was hidden in the back in her head and tucked away and hoped to never see again. Because knowing and thinking about it would only hinder her and already she _knew _it was going to be hard….she refused to believe it was impossible. He would not get passed her. There was simply no way she would allow it.

But sheer force of will couldn't even make a dent in wet paper, how was it that her stubborn set of feet and her squared shoulders should stop a genius? How was that supposed to stop him from getting past her and farther down the winding road? Was it supposed to be the tears, the screams? Was it the pleading or the begging, was it the look of heartbreak that dawned across her face at his deep harsh voice supposed to do anything more then her own stubborn will?

In the moment that he walked passed her, in the moment that everything she had hoped to do fell into her face, what had been growing….broke. It stretched too far with the tap to her neck and shattered when her knees gave way and she knew she was on her way to the path below.

--

Considering who he was, how his mind worked and what was going on, it wasn't much of a stretch to believe that he forget _everything _the moment he knew what had happened. One part could be chocked up to simply being blonde, another to being hyperactive, and a whole other to being wholly tunnel visioned on the spot. Gone was whatever had been connecting the two boys slowly over the days. It was disappearing among the thoughts of anger and worry and the extreme need to grab the other by the shoulders and shake _hard_. But he was too far away already, and he had to run and get to him and keep his promise, because that promise was more important then anything in that moment.

He had to get to him, he had to change what was happening. Things were going to go back to normal because he _would not stand for this! _He thought of nothing else, and the hunt was on because he would not stop until his first friend was back, he would not stop until they were a team of three again because he would not stand for anything less.

It was his promise of a lifetime….and if they weren't together…all of them…he would fall apart…

--

He couldn't have what he wanted. He couldn't have what was growing, slowly so ever slowly, in his chest and the back of his mind. He couldn't….he just couldn't. He had known that from the time that his world had been turned upside down. He had one goal, one desire. That was what he must accomplish. Not pull together the little threads of _something_. Because pulling together little threads of whatever would not set his world the right way again. That was just fact.

The girl who had loved him for years….she could not follow beyond the village gate.

The boy that pushed him to work……..he could not make it to the destination that he had.

They simply could not. He would sacrifice no one but himself. That was a truth in his mind. With time there was a possibility….slim but there is a ghostly way. In the moment he took the first step out of the village, he became what he knew he had to become.

And he left that feeling within the gated walls.

--

I know I take forever between these things…and well….I'm not all that up to date with what's happening with Naruto….other then a couple spoiler things floating on the net but that's not new is it? I try to do these when I have ideas rather then try to force it. Means better chapters but longer waits…I'll be breaking with cannon with the next one. Then this'll be less 'recount the plot' and more fluffy NaruSakuSasu-ness m'kay?


End file.
